Araignée Écarlate
Araignée Écarlate (pronounced Ar-ig-knee) is a former member of the Royal Guard, as well as a current Captain of the Pieuvre Armement. He holds the title of L'Arachnide. Appearance Araignee is a tall young man with long black hair and Scarlet colored eyes. He wears what appears to be a black Japanese School uniform. This consists of a black long sleeved shirt button up to the collar which is cicular and brim. He wears long black slacks with a metal chain hanging loosely from his belt. Under his uniform, he has multiple tattoo's and markings that seem to root from Maori symbols and markings. He carries his Zanpakuto, which is sealed as a katana, in his hand most of the time. Personality Araignee rarely shows personality and keeps quiet most of the time. He is a "get the job done" kind of guy and rarely shows remorse. He does however have a dark side and hates when one mocks his fighting styles, which vary from nations throughout the world. His hobby is to train under harsh conditions and he perfers solitude than large social areas. He shows great respect for Superiors, especially the Admirals. Araignee enjoys his job as a Mercenary, and loves getting a quick buck. It is apparent that he is willing to kill anyone in the sake for money, showing that he is quite greedy. Abilities Master of Hand to Hand Combat- Araignee is known for his mastery of fighting styles from around the world. He seems to be skilled with the below fighting styles. He mixes the styles often in battle. In the time during his defection from the Soul Society and his joining into the Pieuvre Armement, he seems to have traveled the world with the use of a Gigai and master multiple styles in an effort to become stronger. *Maori *MCMAP *Wado-ryu *Kenpo kai *Tai Chi to be added Expert Swordsman- Araignee is quite skilled in sword fighting and seems to wield his Zanpakuto ambidextrously. He also uses both his Sword and Sheath in battle, creating an offensive/defensive type style. He has gone as far as to charge a target with his Zanpakuto in his mouth. He has went through severe training with his former Captain Kenpach Zaraki, giving him a greater edge with his sword prowess. Shunpo Expert- As a former Captain of the Royal Guard, Araignee is quite skilled with Shunpo and moves with grace and speed. Let it be known that after he moves, he leaves a distilled image of himself in place. Enhanced Strength- During his Shinigami days, Araignee went through vigorous training under his former Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Doing so, his strength increased along with his own stamina. He has held back large targets with a simple hand gesture or his Zanpakuto many times before. Zanpakuto Araignee's Zanpakuto is called Kaigan Shunmin (Spiritually Awakened, Deep Sleep). It is sealed as a katana with a gold hexagon shaped guard. The handle is slightly longer than a normal handle and wrapped in a milky white cloth. The piece connecting the blade and handle is a scarlet red, matching the string hanging loosely off of the guard. The release phrase is Sameru (Wake up) Shikai- In Shikai, Kaigan Shunmin becomes a Sasumata which is a Japanese tool used for multiple tasks. The handle is long and black and consists of a white bandage wrap. At the butt of the handle is a large cresent shaped blade. The fork like prongs are heavily spikes and bend backward, creating fish-hook like appendages. The handle can extend long distances, ranging from a close range weapon to a polearm of somesort. Shikai Abilities Kazemata (lit. Wind Fork)- Araignee will rapidly spin Kaigan Shunmin in his hand and pick up wind in the area. It will shape as a ciruclar blade that constatnly revolves after a couple of seconds. He will move on to slam down Kaigan Shunmin sending the wind out in the shape of multiple crescent shaped blades. Akahasaki (lit. Red Edge of Blade)- Araignee will charge reiatsu to the edges of the crescent shaped blade at the butt of the Sasumata. He will jump up and slam down Kaigan Shunmin onto the target doing major damage. Bankai- Not yet revealed Trivia *'Araignée Écarlate' is not his real name but the name he took when joining the Pieuvre Armament. His real name is unknown. Quotes *''I have mastered fighting styles from around the world, let me perform a show so you can witness them with your on eyes'' Category:Characters